


【Doctor Prisoner/济焕】戒断

by SunD



Category: Doctor Prisoner (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, 暴力, 毒品, 行为矫正, 训诫
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23119477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunD/pseuds/SunD
Relationships: Na Yi Je/Lee Jae Hwan, 罗利济/李载焕
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

即便过去很久，李载焕还是不得不承认罗利济是他人生里的一重大滑铁卢。回想起初见那会，这医生看着文文弱弱，也没几个手段。举手投足间透着耿直到迂腐的仁爱之心，又固执得不肯服软，和三年后再见到时狠毒又阴郁的家伙完全判若两人。

当然，他也不是说后来的罗利济不好。

李载焕和罗利济的初次见面万万称不上什么好的回忆，被太子爷闯进手术室威胁的经历毕竟不是每个医生都会有。李载焕有时恨不得回到过去锤死那时候的自己，而对罗利济来说这回忆大概是绝对的逆鳞。

罗利济实际并不常对人发火，他甚至不怎么将真实的情绪表露在脸上。让人摸不透他脑子里到底想些什么。偶尔李载焕几乎要以为他已经忘了那段不愉快的往事，不过每当他看到罗利济摆出一副仿佛被定格住的臭脸——尽管后者无论对谁皆是如此，他都会不由自主地畏缩一下，心下升起一股微妙的懊恼。

啊，这家伙绝对还记得。

但李载焕更在意的其实不是这个。他曾特地装作若无其事地跑去泰江医院打探，几年过去了罗利济却好像依旧是这所医院急救中心的神话，随便抓个路过的工作人员都对他的事迹有所耳闻。李载焕对医学名词听不怎么懂，大部分全都左耳朵进右耳朵出，听到最后只听进去一个双重资格，心想总之很厉害就是了。

他在那呵呵傻笑，也不知道这归属感到底是从哪来的，又是什么时候来的。听人夸罗利济时他心里乐滋滋的，宛若别人夸罗利济就是夸他自己似的。待到有个路过的医生不停盯着他的脸看，他才恍然想起这医院里多少还是有几个认识他的人，拉紧头上的兜帽灰溜溜地遁走。

大部分过去和罗利济有交情的人在提到他时会说起他充满了现代人少有的人性美，李载焕对这样的人本不感兴趣。可认识罗利济这么久，他似乎的确一次都没见过对方能算得上温和或者真诚的样子。这男人的魅力恰好在于那份冷漠和神秘——尽管如此，多几分人情味的罗利济是什么样的，这样的幻想和渴望，始终萦绕在李载焕的脑海里挥之不去。

好歹也相处那么久了。

他很多次都想张开口，却始终没有足够的勇气。李载焕几乎能预想出罗利济会怎么回应他的请求，仿若看疯子一样蔑视他，又或者嘲讽似地发出一声冷笑。他觉得自己像个被抛弃的怨妇，面对罗利济转身离开的背影，话到嘴边，声音却委屈地卡在喉咙里。

……但。

罗利济，你能不能对我笑一笑？

直到门在他面前“砰”一声地关上，这干巴巴的句子才唯唯诺诺地浮现在被隔绝的空气里。

李载焕又多了一个理由恨自己。

×××

尽管泰江集团的大公子已经树倒猢狲散，但二公子依旧是不学无术的纨绔代名词。

没了他大哥虎视眈眈的压迫，生活步入正轨的李载焕那点稀薄的上进心不过维持了短短的几个月。李载焕本就体质健康，把那些人为折腾出来的病痛养好之后，很快又恢复了生龙活虎的样子。他原本被判的三年刑期，除掉减刑和在外养病的时日，算下来也就过了一年不到的牢狱生活。

想用一年时间让一个顽劣的家伙彻底悔改几乎不可能，更何况他彻底出狱那会罗利济已经不是监狱的医疗科长了。要说整个西首尔监狱，他打心底里害怕的也就罗利济一个人，就算他哥被囚禁在这地方也成不了什么气候，有时候遇到了他还敢飞过去两个白眼。

罗利济快卸任那会没人告诉李载焕他的去处，只说小道传言过段时间医疗科长大概率又要换人。喜欢罗利济的囚犯们一片哀怨声，但大部分人还是抱着无所谓的态度。李载焕自从知道消息的那天起就眼巴巴地蹲在牢房门口盼着罗利济来看他。等了一天又一天，左等右等都始终等不见人来。直到几周以后新科长领着一群下属巡视一圈来了个下马威，他才知道罗利济原来早就招呼也不打一个，一声不吭地走了。

或者说只是没和他打招呼。他倒也不是觉得他是罗利济的谁，罗利济走之前还非得先和他报备，只是……只是……

当天晚上李载焕一个人缩在床边上，越想越气，越想越委屈，最后一口气吃掉了十六桶泡面。

很快家里人兴高采烈地给他带来了减刑的喜讯，他四肢完好的出了狱，重新摇身一变回到原来光鲜亮丽的富二代。后来的那一年李载焕再没见过罗利济，也没刻意去打听这人到底跑哪去了的消息，好像罗利济不过是他生命中一个毫不重要的过客。

一个医生而已，谁管你去了哪里。

但事实上李载焕确实有偷偷幻想过自己与罗利济的重逢，大部分时候场面以他继承泰江集团开始，过程或多或少有些许偏差，但结局总归是以那臭屁医生在他面前一把鼻涕一把泪地跪地求饶为结束。这白日梦做的，让他几乎一想起来就笑。

可李载焕万万没预料到，现实总是与幻想背道而驰。

重逢不该来得如此之快，至少绝不该在他嗑药嗑上头了迷迷糊糊地瘫在沙发上的时候来。

罗利济就像那桶“哗”一声从天而降浇灌在他头上的冰水一样突兀又无情地登场。李载焕清醒了几秒，他残存的药劲三分之一是被吓走的，三分之一是被落在头顶的冰块打走的。然而剩下的三分之一还是足以让他的脑袋晕晕乎乎的，他努力瞪大眼睛，模糊的视线隐约看到一个人影在面前闪动。过了好一会涣散无神的瞳孔才慢慢聚焦。“啊，是罗利济……”他盯着罗利济那张好久不见的脸，分不清现实和幻觉，开始傻兮兮地笑。

大韩民国里财阀家出身的孩子，不玩点出格的反而是少数。李载焕知道自己脑袋天生少根筋，不是那块读书的料，于是吃喝玩乐成了天赋的使命。母亲和妹妹倒是提过抗议，觉得他经历了这么多也该活出个人样。不是不想，李载焕想，其他的都还好说，但是药这东西，确实很难彻底戒掉。复吸其实只在短短一念之间，等他反应过来的时候，以前所作的努力已经全部付之东流。他偶尔想起监狱里哪个家伙和他说过的话，戒毒不是戒，只是忍。那会他嗤之以鼻，然而真的体会到的时候才方知原来这么痛苦。

他抬起一只手挡住自己的一边眼睛，罗利济的身影在他眼前分散成几个又重合。他挣扎着想坐起来，身体却黏在沙发上一样动弹不得。等到终于好不容易坐起来了，面前的罗利济似乎走近了一点。李载焕伸手想去拉罗利济外套的衣角，然后——

“啪”的一声清脆的巨响回荡在室内的空气里。

李载焕被打得脑袋都扭过去半截，身体一个不稳差点重新倒在沙发上。被掌掴的那半边脸先是麻，再是热，他茫然地愣了会，还没反应过来发生了什么，僵硬着姿势顿在原地。直到脸上开始变得又烫又辣，带着被灼烧般的剧痛席卷而来，他才发出几下萎靡又意味不明的哼声。罗利济那手力道着实不轻，让人没法想象看起来文弱的一个人手劲会这么狠这么重。巴掌的后劲让李载焕头脑发懵，过了好一会，他才颤抖着手摸上自己被打的那边脸颊。

肿、肿了吧……

他微微张开的嘴唇哆嗦着，仔细一尝还带着点腥味，脑袋里纷乱的思绪不停地飞。一张细皮嫩肉的脸上确实隐隐现出了泛红的手印子，破了层皮的嘴角挂着点渗出的血痕。

罗利济……罗利济这是打他了？

李载焕不敢置信，他有些清醒了，意识到面前这个罗利济不是他的幻觉，而是个真实的人，一个曾经（他单方面认为的）抛下他一走了之的家伙。那么久不见的第一个招呼居然是个耳光。李载焕气得没法思考，“嗷”一声从沙发上跳起来，伸直了拳头想打罗利济。然而挥出去的手却软绵绵的，被罗利济很轻易地躲开，然后又是一声炸耳的巨响，李载焕另一边的脸也结结实实地挨了第二下。他脚步发软，挨了打又一个没站稳，“咚”地重重地跪在了地上。

李载焕有点想哭。

两边的脸都火烧似得疼，他这下子脑子彻底清楚了，明白过来现在在发生什么。水顺着垮下来的刘海从发尾趟下来，一直迷到眼睛里。眼眶有点发热，他伸了两次手才敢战战兢兢地把那不知是水还是泪的液体抹掉。抬头的时候罗利济没有表情的脸时隔一年多后，终于再一次出现在变得清晰的视野里。

“好久不见啊，李载焕。”罗利济蹲下身看他，这是他进门以来张嘴说的第一句话，声音很沉、很慢、很温和，却浸着仿佛大夏天也能让人打起冷颤的寒意。有点像他们第二次见面那会，罗利济从远处背着阳光一步一步向他走来，每一步都沉稳，又带着深埋许久、好像已经融为一体的愤怒。

他敏锐地感觉到，罗利济在生气。

罗利济伸手去摸他的脸。他的手指很冰，又或者李载焕红肿的脸实在太热了。好冷。他想着，但是好舒服。他扬着脑袋，恍惚间不由自主地伸出脸去往罗利济的手心贴。

“从今天开始，李载焕先生。”然后罗利济那如同魔咒般的声音徐徐地，开始一个音节一个音节往他脑袋里钻。

“我将成为你的主治医生。”


	2. Chapter 2

最初收到牟伊拉的邀请时罗利济是有些错愕的，不仅是口头上的邀请，泰江集团的现任会长亲自下达了相当正式的聘书以示诚意，聘请他担任李载焕的私人主治医生。

罗利济活了四十多年也没见过这种阵仗，尽管他和牟伊拉曾短暂地属于过同一战线，但把李载俊那家伙给拉下马到底不过各取所需。实际上真要说起来，泰江家那三个人和他的关系用半个仇人来形容好像更为贴切。连交好都算不上，别说是当私人医生了。罗利济本是打算拒绝的，然而泰江那边软硬兼施。话里话外都暗示着他要是答应，好处不会少他的；但要是拒绝，那就没好果子吃，颇有种非他不可的架势。

罗利济一开始挺莫名，不过他到底是个聪明人，转念一想，也明白了大半。

虽说泰江集团一直对外宣称小儿子李载焕的健康状况不佳，需要休养。可罗利济那段时间几乎是亲眼见着李载焕从病到奄奄一息的样子慢慢恢复得到处活蹦乱跳，甚至感叹这家伙蓬勃的生命力坚强得几乎可以媲美杂草，当然清楚他现在就算跑去参加个铁人三项都没什么问题。

所以所谓的私人医生，其实就是专门去给富二代戒毒的。太阳底下无新事，戒了毒的瘾君子重新嗑起药和毒相伴为生的故事罗利济早已见怪不怪。李载焕生下来就没受过什么苦，他母亲当然也不舍得送心尖上的宝贝儿子再进监狱或者戒毒所。更何况泰江已经出过了李载俊这个惊天大丑闻，剩下一个小儿子自然得防止家丑外扬，捧在手里好好保护。

找罗利济似乎就是牟伊拉在此种状况下再三考量以后得出的唯一解。毕竟相比不知道去哪找的挂牌医生，罗利济几乎是这世上最能让李载焕乖乖听话、也最能信任的家伙。况且能让财团会长欠下人情债的机会亦算是千年难遇。

啧。

罗利济靠在桌边，这一次送来的信件比之前的要厚一些，他把里面的纸抽出来。除了第一张依旧是原来的内容，从第二张开始变成了保密协议。他继续往后翻，后面附上的是李载焕的健康报告，只是粗略的体检，并不详细。

确实同他预想的一样，很健康——至少目前看上去如此。

他一边翻一边发出一声带点嘲讽的嗤笑。在罗利济的印象里，李载焕这个人算不了有多好，可也称不上太坏。纵使财阀富二代该有的那些臭毛病他一个不落地全有，罗利济却偶尔觉得这家伙可能还有的救。非要说的话大概就是一株烂草没腐烂到根，从泥地里捞出来修剪两番还勉强能够观赏。

就像某样珍贵的东西一旦坏了，他总会先试图替换损坏的零件而非马上丢掉。对于曾经的罗利济来说，无论好坏，每一条生命都是无价的珍宝。

李载焕啊……

罗利济沉吟片刻，把李载焕的报告书重新放回桌上，提笔在保密协议的落款处签上自己的名字。

×××

李载焕一瞬间没理解罗利济在说什么。

“主、主治医生？”

身为旗下拥有一个医疗集团的财阀，最不缺的就是医生。只要李载焕稍微招招手，就会立刻有大把人凑上来，想要讨好这个看似是最有望成为下一任继承人的二公子。

但绝不包括罗利济。

罗利济捧着他的脸，掌心贴着湿漉漉的皮肤。落下的水滴包裹住医生灵巧的指尖，寒冷、潮湿，像蓄势待发的毒蛇般隔着一层薄薄的皮肤滑过颈动脉，又在灼热的体温下逐渐回温。李载焕脆弱的脖颈禁锢在罗利济的手中，每被触碰一次抬起的下巴就微微地颤抖。“醒了吗？”罗利济垂着眼，压低了声音问他。这话他几乎是上前贴在李载焕的耳边说的，潮热的呼吸擦过耳尖的皮肤时激起一阵电流般的颤栗。

“呃、嗯……”李载焕的目光闪烁，唯唯诺诺地回应。或许是高兴、又或许是恐惧的情感混乱地交织在一起，他的大脑似乎已经无力去分辨这些复杂的情绪。在最初的惊讶和愤怒过去后，现在唯一能够清晰地感受到的，只有心脏猛烈跳动的节奏声。如同雷击般贯穿鼓膜。“咚”。“咚”。“咚”。“咚”。放大了数十倍，像是幻听一样的声音，孜孜不倦、锲而不舍地环绕在李载焕的耳边。

他呆呆地望着罗利济站起来，然后身上的布料一紧，半个身子都被人提起来一点。

罗利济抓着他的衣领强硬地从地上拽起来，一路拖着走到浴室门口。李载焕是个会享受的，住的地方自然是衬得起他身份的豪华公寓。公寓的浴室很大，里面摆着足以装得下两人的按摩浴缸。罗利济看到的时候瞥了他一眼，李载焕也不知道为什么自己要心虚地瑟缩一下。

下一秒，罗利济把他摔进了浴缸。

说是摔，其实更准确的用词应该是扔。李载焕至今也没搞懂罗利济一个救死扶伤的医生，到底哪来的那么大力气。罗利济就那么看着他一屁股掉在浴缸里面，肩膀和脊背一齐磕在坚硬的缸沿上。那种猛烈的钝痛让李载焕一瞬间失去了声音，过了几秒后才爆发出一句夹杂着脏话的痛呼。

“你他妈干什——”

话音未落，罗利济就打开水阀，拎着花洒往他身上冲。罗利济把开关开到了最大，冰冷的水流富有攻击性地打在他的头上，身上，几乎让人无法呼吸。李载焕勉强用手挡住，但还是有水争先恐后地灌进他的鼻子和嘴巴。剩余的则顺着他的头顶往下淌，积聚在浴缸的底部。他抓着缸壁想要爬起来，却没想到脚下一个打滑，又重重地摔了回去，溅出来一地的水花。

“现在该清醒了吧。”罗利济关掉花洒，居高临下地看着李载焕狼狈的样子。李载焕身上湿透了。他浑身上下都疼，脱力似的靠在浴缸里，把手搭在缸沿上，一边咳嗽一边干呕着把喝进去的水吐出来。过了好一会儿才缓和了一些，重新抬头去看罗利济。发红的眼角渗出几滴反射性的眼泪，有点愤怒，还有点委屈。

罗利济这家伙到底有什么毛病？！他是真的想骂这小子一顿，但——

“痛……”

沙哑的声音让他自己都吓了一跳，更让李载焕怎么都想不通的是一句骂人的脏话到了嘴边一拐却成了一句虚弱又气势全无的埋怨。他立刻闭上嘴，也不去看对方的反应，为了让罗利济切身感受到他的怒火，撑着浴缸想要自己站起来，再直白地摔门走出去。

还没等他完成计划的第一步，一只手就按住了他的肩膀。

罗利济走上前来，弯下腰解开他的衣服。李载焕穿的是一身休闲西装，敞开的外套很轻易地被人脱下来，内里的打底衫也被人扒了个精光。

“裤子你自己脱。”罗利济说。

哈？

李载焕怀疑自己听错了，几乎跳起来似地转身去看罗利济的脸：“……说什么？” 他动作太大，不小心牵动了刚刚撞到的伤处，疼得龇牙咧嘴。一张红肿的脸上青一片白一片，看上去凄惨，又有点好笑。

“把裤子脱了，难道不会吗？”可罗利济不愧是罗利济，神色平常地重复了一遍，好像丢了个炸弹下来的人不是他一样，“别让我再说第三次了。”见李载焕呆着不动，他甚至想伸手过去，李载焕愣愣地看着那只手往他的皮带伸过来，终于在就快要碰到的时候反应变快了一回。

“等等！”他涨红了脸大叫。

罗利济不会想干什么奇怪的事吧……不，想什么呢。

李载焕摇摇脑袋，试图把某些荒谬的想法甩出去。毕竟那可是罗利济……他一边想着，一边动手解开腰带，连带着声音也降了下去：“我、我自己来……”

“嗯。”李载焕听见罗利济在他身后发出一个短暂的音节，以他对罗利济的了解来说，那应该是肯定的意思。李载焕手上的动作不免地加快了一些，很快就把长裤脱掉甩在一边的地板上。

罗利济在他身后打开水龙头。

李载焕的脸色蓦然一变，反射性地爬起来想要逃走。被凉水浸透过的身体还有几分寒意，暴露在空气中瑟瑟发抖。然而罗利济拉住他的手，示意他坐回来。李载焕不敢违抗，但这一次从水阀里流出来的水却是热的，流淌过皮肤的时候，带来一阵久久不散的暖意。

他泡在热水里，看着氤氲的热气飘起来，充斥在浴室里。罗利济的手指按在他光裸的背脊上，抚过方才撞出来的淤青，又引发了一阵疼痛。“放心，骨头没事。”李载焕听见罗利济仿佛会读心术一般地开口，他放开李载焕，站起身拿边上的毛巾擦了擦自己身上被溅到的水痕，“你自己洗吧，我出去了。”

——李载焕也不知道自己那时候为什么会那么做。也许是情绪在驱使作祟。医生的手腕十分纤细，只用一只手就可以简单地全然握住。

李载焕抓住了罗利济的手。

“罗利济。”

他听见自己的声音，并不高昂……带着点摇摇欲坠的颤抖，有些奇怪。

他好奇怪。

罗利济站在朦胧的雾气后面，看着他没有说话。李载焕抓住他的手腕，慢慢握紧，再握紧……直到仿佛捏到了对方的骨头一般，才缓缓地停下。

李载焕想说些什么。

“罗利济。”他几乎用尽了全部的力气，才再次挤出了这几个字来，“我……”

戛然而止。

然后某种异样的酸涩排山倒海地涌上来，将剩下未出口的话语全部淹没在了无声的哭泣之中。


	3. Chapter 3

韩素锦再一次见到罗利济时，他似乎又变了一些。

很难说这是不是一件好事，曾经的罗利济狡猾而冷硬，充斥着复仇的人生没有给自己留下一点余地。后来他完成了他的复仇，却仍旧选择了做一个所谓的恶人。作为精神科医生，韩素锦在某些方面十分敏感。一年多不见，而今的罗利济不同于最初，也不同于一年前。他依然冷漠，又好像多了几分柔软，仿佛不同时段的他杂糅成了一个有些矛盾的结合体，成为了现在的样子。

罗利济叫住她的时候她刚帮着急诊科室的医生看了一个病患，用作开场白的寒暄其实让空气有些尴尬。罗利济不是一个话多的人，在沉默的气氛里显得有些不知所措。韩素锦绷着脸和他对视了片刻，最终还是没忍住一笑：“要来杯咖啡吗？”

罗利济抿着嘴点点头，面上没表现，但韩素锦猜他多半在内心松了口气。她趁着人不多倒来两杯速溶咖啡，递了一杯给罗利济。后者喝了一口就微微皱眉，把杯子搁置在一旁。这种她曾经并不会注意的细节，让韩素锦勾起嘴角。

“抱歉，这里没有什么好咖啡。”她朝罗利济举了举手里的纸杯，最后的拘谨消融在空气里，罗利济露出一个无奈的笑容。

“韩光还好么？”

“放心，他——”

“就你这样的家伙也敢无视我？”

回答还没完全出口，后面吵吵嚷嚷的，突然传来一阵骚动。

韩素锦和罗利济同时回过头去。

×××

李载焕第二天醒得很早。

七点多就从床上爬起来对他这个无所事事的富二代来说算是太阳打西边出来。按照理前一晚上嗑药嗑了不少，第二天他都得昏昏沉沉地睡到日上三竿，直到实在不行了才拖着一个沉重的脑袋不情不愿地从床上坐起来。然而这次不仅醒得早起得早，还精神奕奕，头也不怎么难受。他许久没睡得这么踏实，不像以前一样大半个晚上都翻来覆去，甚至久违地做了个记不太清的美梦。

唯一美中不足的是，疼。

不止身体各处都在钝钝地痛，从睁眼的那一刻起两边脸颊的感觉就很是奇怪。有点热有点麻，还有种仿佛不是自己的割裂感。李载焕刚开始的时候没怎么在意，结果一出房门就吓了一跳。有个男人穿着一身整整齐齐的西装坐在客厅的沙发上面，整个房间一片凌乱，地上桌上到处都是乱七八糟的杂物。那男人微微侧着脸，抬起来的左手上拎着一小袋眼熟的东西在看。

……罗、罗利济！

打量清楚那张脸以后李载焕差不多是连滚带爬地往后退了好几步退回房里，慌不择路之中身体狠狠撞上门框，发出“砰”一声巨响。李载焕身上那几块淤青还没好，一夜过去以后甚至更疼，这么一撞几乎撞出来几滴泪花。他嘴里下意识骂出来的一句“我X”刚吐出来一半，又反应过来罗利济还坐在外面，立刻气都不敢出一下地捂住嘴，抬起僵直的脖子心惊胆战地朝着客厅的方向望过去。

罗利济倒是没回头。李载焕松了口气，想当然地以为他没听见。一颗悬着的心还没完全放到底，空气中就传来了罗利济那听起来轻飘飘，却又富有十足压迫感的声音。

“醒了？”

听到这话的李载焕第一个动作是去摸自己的脸。他脸上烧得慌，已经褪去的疼痛又火辣辣地回来了。身体仿佛记住了罗利济昨晚掌掴他那两下子的触感循环播放，他甚至能清晰地回忆起清脆的击打声飘荡在室内的回音。

罗利济是个狠人，这点李载焕在监狱的那时候就已经深刻地体会过。他哆哆嗦嗦地靠着墙，看着一身黑的罗利济站起身慢慢走进来。比监狱那会还要可怕，好像地狱里面跑出来的修罗，每靠近一步都叫人腿脚发软。

罗利济在他面前站定，捏着那袋药丸在他眼前晃了晃，似笑非笑：“好东西啊，你还挺会享受的。”

李载焕的脸色一下子白了。罗利济的手伸上来，李载焕以为对方又要打他，猛地闭上眼睛迸发出一声尖叫。“我错了罗医生！”他抬手护着脸，把头扭到一边，声音都在发抖，开始自暴自弃地求饶，“我错了……罗医生，我不敢了……我真的再也不敢了！”

然而罗利济只是轻轻地拍了拍他的侧脸。李载焕壮着胆子把眼睛睁开一条缝，正好看见罗利济把药丸袋子扔到他脸上。他手忙脚乱地用手接下来，低头看看那袋药，又抬头看看罗利济的脸。懵了片刻，突然福至心灵，在罗利济的注视下拿着袋子跑进套间里的厕所，把里面的东西全部倒进马桶，按下冲水键。

李载焕眼睁睁地看着那堆药片旋转着被冲进下水道，心里其实肉疼得很，又没法表现在脸上，一时间很是纠结。他偷偷摸摸地去端详罗利济的反应，后者勾了勾嘴角，大约是满意。他顿时松了口气，可转念一想，这又不是监狱，他为什么要那么害怕？再说了，他嗑他的药，关罗利济什么事？

李载焕越想越郁闷，拧着眉毛转头，刚想把这股憋着的气发出来，就听见罗利济开口：“换身衣服，带你去医院。”

“啊、啊？哦……”

他缩了缩身子，看着罗利济走出去，把房门带上。自己在镜子面前抬起头，又吓了第二跳。李载焕自认长得还算帅气，可此时镜子里面映出来的家伙面目全非。两边脸颊肿得通红，隐隐约约能看出来巴掌印的形状。

可恶的罗利济——他是想这么骂的，但是想到自己一大早就是拿了这么张脸见的罗利济，又失去许多底气。李载焕在房间里磨磨蹭蹭了将近一个小时，其中一大半都用在想办法给脸消肿上，难过的是没有什么成效。终于放弃以后穿得正式点还是随意点又成了问题，他纠结了半天，怕罗利济等得不耐烦，只好随手从衣帽间抓了两件套在身上。

出乎意料的是走出来的时候罗利济就等在门口，李载焕脚还没跨出去脸上就被搭了两条毛巾，湿的、冷的，冻得他一激灵。罗利济的手隔着毛巾按在他脸颊的伤处上，直透心底的凉意把残留的疼痛压了下去。他听见罗利济叹了口气。

“二十万。”

李载焕愣了一下：“哈？”

“记得给我转账二十万。”罗利济说。

“我为什么要——”

“衬衫的价格。”

“所以说我为什么要——啊！”

巴不得这辈子都可以别想起来的情景在这一秒突然统统涌入脑海，记忆倒退回昨天晚上的浴室，李载焕开始的时候还以为那是个梦。梦里的他痛哭着，哭得天旋地转，哭得涕泪横流。他紧紧抓住了罗利济的衣角，后者低头凝视着他，伸手轻柔地梳理他的头发。英俊的面容藏在氤氲的白雾后面，看不清楚表情。

后面的事情李载焕其实已经记不太清。可脑中却隐约闪过他把湿漉漉的脑袋埋进罗利济的胸口，鼻涕眼泪全都一股脑擦上那身布料上乘的衬衫的画面。他僵了一下，脸上发窘，但惊喜还在一个接着一个来。

“看在牟伊拉会长停了你的卡的份上，西装就不用赔了。”

“啊？”他一时间没听清楚，罗利济抓着他的手抬起来压在毛巾上，叫他自己敷好。李载焕呆在那儿由着他凹造型一样地摆弄，好一会才反应过来罗利济上一句话在说什么，“啊？？？”

李载焕自己没什么积蓄，卡一停自然没了经济来源。虽然在公司有个挂名的职位，但那点工资对他来说不过杯水车薪。他苦着一张脸跟在罗利济身后走在泰江医院的过道里，这时候还没过九点，大多数上班族都没上班的时间里医院已经人满为患，忙得不行。

罗利济领着他、更多的像是指挥他做了几个检查，来来回回一直折腾到下午。等到最后一个报告出来，李载焕拿着报告去找待在楼下的罗利济，觉着身体快要散架了似的难受。急诊的氛围让他浑身别扭，李载焕不是第一次来，可大部分时候都被人当vip伺候着，再或者就是跑来找茬。下午的急诊其实人不算多，但依然到处都充斥着哭声和哀嚎，全都嗡嗡地传进他耳朵里，让人头昏脑胀。

他在来来往往的人群里找罗利济的身影，远远地看到那医生靠在挂号台前面，背对着他，和一个长发的女人有说有笑。

李载焕知道那女人。

韩素锦，当初在西首尔监狱和罗利济熟得很，待在医疗舍栋的囚犯也总八卦他们俩之间是不是有点奸情。那会李载焕也是其中一员，心想监狱里面实在太无聊，忍不住关注他们俩的动向。后来韩素锦回了医院工作，罗利济似乎和她也不太来往了，只是没想到几年过去了，他们居然还有联系。

李载焕光看着就觉得胃里酸水都要返上来了。他无名火起，两边的太阳穴直突突，捏着报告的手把纸张的边缘掐出凌乱的痕迹。迈开步子刚想冲上前去，就有个不长眼的家伙直愣愣地迎面撞了上来。

“你他妈的没长眼睛？”

痛倒是不痛。李载焕揉了揉被撞的胳膊，再抬头的时候心里那股隐忍了许久的邪火终于忍不住蹿了上来，吞噬了理智。他眼睛发红，气疯了似地转身去推那人的肩膀，差点把人推倒在地上。

“道歉。”他说。那是个身材瘦小的中年男人，看上去大约四五十岁，被他这发狂般的反应给吓得怔住了，“喂，我叫你道歉啊！难道不会吗？”见他没动，李载焕又伸手去抓那男人的头发，把对方的脑袋用力地往下按，引发一阵刺耳的尖叫，“就你这样的家伙也敢无视我？知道我是谁吗，道个歉是不是还要我亲自动手教你？”

他的脑袋发热。身体里的血似乎在沸腾着、叫嚣着，狠一点，再狠一点。李载焕眼前泛着红光，顺从着那股欲望扬起了手——

然而在打下去之前，他的手腕被另一个人抓住了。

“你在干什么？”

罗利济的声音，如同不化的寒冰，自他耳后真切地传来。


	4. Chapter 4

听到罗利济声音的那一刻李载焕的动作顿住了，他在原地僵直了片刻，好一会才咬着嘴唇回头去看。罗利济不知道什么时候走过来站在他身后，抓着他抬起的手臂，冷冷地望着他。

“你在干什么，李载焕？”

大概是看李载焕没有反应，他又问了一遍，声音很冷，很沉。外人听上去或许只觉得他有些冷淡，但在李载焕听来，这声音里面分明带着几分深重的怒意。罗利济抓着他的手指收得很紧，用力的指尖在脆弱的腕骨上留下略微发红的痕迹。好痛，李载焕咬着牙不甘示弱地瞪回去，罗利济从来都知道如何让人疼痛。他的视线越过罗利济的肩膀，远远地看着韩素锦站在原地，也朝着这边打探一般地望过来。

很生气。又莫名地觉得有些伤心。也许是吸毒的后遗症，但实际上，就连李载焕自己也不明白这奇怪的情绪到底是从何而来。若是搁在平时，他大概也就认个怂，道个歉，这事儿或许就这么翻篇了。但这会儿不同，他人还在气头上，那股子邪火看到罗利济制止他的动作不仅没消减下去，反而变本加厉，蹭蹭地直往上冒。心脏仿佛有千万只蚂蚁在爬在啃食，引起一阵难以忍受、几近爆发的焦躁。

“罗利济你给我放手！”他喊了一声，试图甩开罗利济的手未果，之前被他推了一把的男人趁这机会向后退了两步逃走了。李载焕一边这头拉着罗利济，一边想追着那男人继续骂，气得眼睛发红，“喂，你还敢跑？给我站住！操！”

“别再闹了。”罗利济拽着他的手，想把他拖出去，“先回去。”

李载焕顿了一下，侧头去看他。罗利济皱着眉，居高临下望向他的眼睛里流露出冷漠和不耐。身份和个性注定了他不是个懂得察言观色的家伙，但李载焕此刻却轻而易举地读懂了罗利济眼中的含义。甚至可以说是熟悉，就好像早已习惯于从不同的人眼里看到这样的神情。仔细想来，他的哥哥，他的妹妹，他的母亲，他的所谓朋友……又或者，罗利济。他们都曾在经意或不经意之间用这种目光看过他。

尽管看上去毫无长进，可内心深处，李载焕已然认清了无论如何，自己的存在或许只是个麻烦的事实。从心底浮现上来的这种认知陡然刺痛了他，又或者它其实一直都横在那里，成为一道令人无法正视，也无法释怀的伤口。唯有在特殊的时刻将其血淋淋地彻底扒开，才能让淤血和痛楚一并呈现。

突如其来的沉寂让罗利济以为他总算是冷静下来，然而就在他打算松手的时候，后者突然挥着拳头朝罗利济的脸上打了过去。罗利济稍微有点意外，这是李载焕自那以后第一次如此明显地表现出忤逆。虽然所有人都能看出李载焕这家伙现在不正常，罗利济确实也是没有想到他居然会直接动手，就这么被结结实实地一拳头打在脸上。身体因为拳头的冲击微微后仰，罗利济下意识放开了李载焕的手，被打得几乎侧过去的脸颊深深地隐藏在看不见的阴影里。

“罗、罗利济……” 

李载焕也愣住了，呆呆地看了看自己的拳头，又去看罗利济的脸，“这、那个，我……”他一瞬间失了语，吞吞吐吐了半天也说不出一个完整的句子。可即便如此，内心无名的愤怒却也好像没有减轻分毫。大脑失去了思考的能力，最终李载焕像是暴走的野兽一样踹翻了护士的推车跑了出去。上面各种瓶瓶罐罐被扫落在地，在他身后发出叮铃哐啷的一阵巨响，似乎这样就能多少带走一些他郁结的情绪。

“你没事吧？要不要上药？”

韩素锦在看到这边起了冲突的时候就跑了过来，她仔细看了看罗利济的脸，发现没事以后才松了口气。男人摇了摇头，被打到的半边脸颊微微泛红，他盯着李载焕远去的背影，没有作声。就连周围嘈杂的空气也连带着寂静了一个瞬间，像某种暴风雨来临之前的预兆。口中弥漫着一点熟悉的腥味，罗利济沉默了片刻，过了好一会才抬起手，用指腹慢慢地抹掉嘴角渗出来的一点血迹。 

×××

李载焕大脑一片空白，只顺着一股狂热的情绪冲出了医院。出了门才想起来的时候坐的是罗利济的车，他刚揍了人一拳头，心情颇为复杂，还堵着一口气呢，自然也不好意思再回去找对方。在大街上漫无目的地溜达了好一会，才终于想起来掏出快要没电的手机给公司打个电话叫人派辆车来。

他从早上开始就没吃什么东西，这会饥肠辘辘地坐在路边的长椅上面，路过的小孩手里拿着的热狗都能勾起馋虫，引得人口水直流。他眼巴巴地望着那孩子一边啃着热狗一边走过去，似乎是注意到了他的视线，在背影消失在视野之中前还不屑地回头翻了个挑衅的白眼。李载焕气得够呛，颤抖的两瓣唇瓣之间半句脏话还没来得出口，猛地“阿嚏”了一声，打了个惊天动地的喷嚏。

车怎么还没来，好像有点感冒了……在喷嚏冲击的余韵下他迷迷糊糊地想。晚秋的天气已经转凉，外套被丢在了医院里，李载焕只穿着一身单薄的衬衣，在寒风的吹拂下又冷又饿，瑟瑟发抖。他蹭了蹭手臂，从口袋里摸出钱包来。高档的奢侈品钱包里插着一张张各种银行与会所的顶级VIP卡，彰显主人非富即贵的身份。然而唯独李载焕知道这堆看上去漂亮的银行卡已经堪比废品，拿出去只能成为“先生，你的卡已经被停用”的笑柄。

这还是他刚才实在饿得受不了，硬着头皮跑到店里刷了刷得到的教训。回想起方才丢过的人，李载焕又苦着脸扒拉两下钱包，作为不缺钱的富家公子哥，他从没有带现金出门的习惯。空荡荡的钱包里连半个一百元硬币都找不出来，他拎着钱包抖了抖，卡槽里的卡纷纷哗啦啦地抖落下来。李载焕“切”了一声，飞起一脚全部踢得老远。

几张卡片被踢得一直滑到街边，有点眼熟的黑色轿车终于姗姗来迟，停在李载焕的面前。这时候已经是傍晚，天色全暗了下来，他已经等了快要两个小时，在饥饿和寒冷的双重折磨下快要崩溃。看到车这时候才来，只想先冲上去把司机骂上一顿再说。

结果还没走到旁边，轿车的车窗慢悠悠地摇下来，露出罗利济的脸，把李载焕吓了一跳。他这才想起来眼熟是因为这是罗利济的车，他早上才刚刚坐过。男人的半张脸向后笼罩在车窗的阴影之中，只有露出来的嘴角上带着一点明显青紫的淤痕，让李载焕多看一眼都觉得有些心虚。

“上车。”罗利济靠在椅背上，用余光瞥了他一眼，似乎多一个字也懒得和他废话。李载焕方才和人发了一顿大火，这会又一副离家出走的姿态蹲在路边等着人来接，着实没有什么排面。他缩着脖子，也不敢说什么，灰溜溜地绕到另一边上了车。罗利济倒是一反常态，面色上看不出有多愤怒，甚至倾过身来帮他系安全带。

对方靠过来的时候李载焕几乎屏住了呼吸，他下意识闭上眼，害怕后者会直接打上来。毕竟罗利济在他的心里，硬要说的话，大概是恐怖的代名词。坐在路边冷静了两个小时了的他心里早有了准备，今天这出闹剧怕是多半不会善终。很奇妙的一点是，就算闭着眼睛什么都看不见，人类也能在一片朦胧的黑暗中感知到另一个个体的靠近。安全带窸窣的声音在耳边响起，随之而来的是某种紧绷的拘束感。另一个男人的体温近在咫尺，李载焕几乎能想象出他用的是怎样的姿势。空气中落下“咔”的一声轻响，罗利济真的就只是帮他扣上了安全带而已。

李载焕偷偷睁开眼睛，罗利济果然靠得很近，仿佛彼此呼出的气体都会交融在一起般，在李载焕的记忆里，他似乎从未在这样近的距离看过罗利济。医生的容貌保养得很不错，不仔细打量的话根本看不出这是一张年过四十的脸。罗利济有种神奇的魅力，尽管在监狱的时候就早已知道这家伙人气很高，但此刻这副帅气的样子还是禁不住让他心生嫉妒。察觉到了他直勾勾发愣的视线，罗利济抬起了原本垂下的眼：“你在看什么？”

……喂，姿势啊，好像有点奇怪。

眼前莫名浮现出某些电视剧里才会出现的场景，当然，这话李载焕是万万没办法直接说出口的。“没、没……”他有些尴尬地轻咳了一声，摇了摇头，试图把自己脑袋里奇怪的画面甩掉，“呃，就，想看看你的脸怎么样了……”

车内的空气凝固了一秒，李载焕差点就想掌自己一嘴巴。

嘴真贱！

没等李载焕的脑子想出挽回目前这难堪局面的方法，他的肚子倒是先帮他解了围——用将他置于另一种尴尬境地的方式。他的第一反应是按住自己咕咕叫的肚子，然后才敢去看罗利济的反应。饿过头了之后其实反而没了感觉，李载焕揉了揉胃，除了一点隐隐的沉坠感，好像并没有方才那样难受。

罗利济倒是没什么表情，看了看他放在身上的手，手上的动作像是早就料到了一般拿了什么东西丢给他。李载焕接过来，发现是吃的。干巴巴的白面包，换做是从前他大概看也不会看一眼。但现在的李载焕也不是能挑挑拣拣的情况了，就着罗利济又递过来的水，立刻在车里狼吞虎咽起来。

“你真的需要管教。”而后他听见罗利济不紧不慢地说，“不管是你的这只手——”医生修长而冰冷的手指随着话语滑过他打人的那边手腕，引起一阵轻微的颤栗。李载焕咽下嘴里的最后一块面包，愣愣地望着罗利济。后者破天荒露出一个难得的微笑，那只手一路向上，直到拇指的指腹轻轻地蹭过他沾了一点面包屑的嘴角。

“还是这张嘴。”

李载焕，在呼吸近乎停滞了两秒之后，被空气呛住了。


End file.
